


Michelle's Mistakes

by TheSpiderling



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Sleepover, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/M, Hurt Peter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michelle needs a hug, New Family, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiderling/pseuds/TheSpiderling
Summary: Michelle gets powers pretty much thrown at her. She accidently messes with Spider-Man and ruins time as the knew it. She has to find her place in this rag-tag team and maybe find a place in Peters heart. She must earn trust and prove herself before it is to late for the universe when the war starts! Even if it means trusting the stranger MayDay who has come from the future to help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my jam back so trying to post once, maybe two times a week! =^.^=

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts out in first person in the prologe the goes to third person for the rest of the book! Prologe is just an explaination of what happend before hand!

It’s not easy being me. My life has kind of been crumbling since this past week. A lot has changed in such a little amount of time. It’s kind of been a walking time-bomb. I’ve observed others for along time now and can’t put my finger on them. We humans are peculiar beings. It’s funny how easily someone can close them self up, almost like they are wound in a web of lies of some sort. I made the mistake of looking into things more closely. Now i’m stuck inside a prison cell, waiting to be interrogated.

Ever since I went to that pool part that Liz invited me too before she moved, I have been different. I mean I have always been different, smarter, than most people. After that party i’ve been able to harness people's power in life. Super or not. I just found out like last Friday what I can do and I have been trying to control it ever since. I have not learned if I can use powers without stealing them, but they disappear after 24 hours back to their original owner. I never knew where my powers come from, but they have turned to a burden for me.

I was walking home from school Monday afternoon. I had just visited my favorite coffee from this little petite cafe off the corner of Mckinley Dr. I had walked past an alleyway when some guy grabbed me. He tried to mug me, but Spider-Man swooped in to save the day. He easily knocked out the guy and grabbed my hand and pulled me to safety. Well at least he tried too. I accidentally stole his powers mid-swing and we crashed to the ground from the sudden change. He must of thought I could be a threat when he put a power restaining bracelet on me, trying but failing to secure my powers. Next thing I knew was that I was stuck in a cell waiting here, writing to you.

It’s not my fault I had shot webs at Spider-Man. It’s also not my fault that I got knocked out. Truthfully, it was my fault for screaming bloody murder when I took his powers. All I can do is write to you and hope that you listen.


	2. Unchained

Michelle snores from the little nap she was taking filled the room with a buzz. She awoke when she heard footsteps coming down to her cell. Michelle’s chestnut curls fell on her face. As the footsteps got closer she scrunched back from her story. She analysed that there was 7.23 seconds before the guards take her away. All four filed in one-by-one. They put back more restraints on her and shoved her through the door.

They wondered though one hundred and three hallways, elevators and stair ways until they ended up at an office. The guards used a retinal scans, fingerprints and voice activation to get through the ten-inch steel doors. A man with an eye patch was sitting in a levitating office chair, staring down her soul. Michelle tried to hide her face, but it was to no use. She was sat down in a chair similar to the eye patched man.

“So, you’re the mutant who stole Spider-Man’s powers” He says leaning in.  
Michelle gulps and nods her head. “I didn't mean to steal Spider-Man’s powers. I just got mine not two weeks ago. I haven't learned how to control them.”

"You mean to tell me that you ‘just took’ his powers without even another thought and you, Michelle, just got them?!” He says.

“Yes! I was at a party when something happened to my drink and now I have powers.”

“ And how would we tell if your lying about this?” Eye patch guy asks.

“ Do a lie detector test or a background check or test me, please! I didn’t mean to do anything wrong!” Michelle shouts timidly. The guards threaten to tranq her again if she doesn't behave. Within seconds she is setup to do every type of test possible. After four hours and thirty-six minutes of test Michelle is finally unchained and set free~ish. Eye patch man introduces himself as Director Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. and gets Michelle set up to start training and learning about her powers. She can’t go back home. Not yet at least. Fury said that he and his team must learn how to control Michelle’s powers before she returns to a normal life, if she wants that of course.

“ You will get a uniform and room soon, but first we must figure out how give Spider-Man back his powers and you meet the team Michelle”.  
Director Fury and Michelle wall down to a conference room where the Avengers are assembled.

Michelle almost has a double take when she enters. Black Widow puts a small smirk on her face when she sees Michelle. She gives her a high-five while the others stare at her.  
“What? She defeated Spider-boy over there all by herself with no training. Kudos to her” Black Widow says.

Michelle sits down meekly waiting for the meeting to start. She folds her hands so much , she could have made an origami with them. Captain America stands up to start the meeting off.

“Michelle, what exactly do your powers entail? The team needs to know before we get started” He says.

Michelle clears her throats and stands up strong as if she was at a protest. She moves her curls from her eyes once more before speaking.

“From my knowledge when I touch anyone or anything I can metaphorically take there power, if it be a real super power or just something they are good at. I also occasionally get a new power added on to the power stealing that I already have. I also take power from most objects I touch, like this table for example.” Michelle says touching the table lightly.

Her skin turns to metal when she touches the metallic surface. Michelle watches as the table disappears. The Avengers stare in awe at the site.

“I never meant to take your powers Spider-Man, but you touched me when you brought me to safety and it made me take your powers” Michelle says apologetically to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man looks almost as if he is crumpled with guilt for thinking Michelle of all people was a criminal. He finally looked at her and stood up to her level, well almost, he was a little short compared to Michelle. He removed his mask to reveal himself as Peter. Peter Parker. Michelle was only a bit confused about this.

“Well Peter, it all makes sense now. I could never put together two and two together, like why you were always leaving unexpectedly or when we went to D.C. and you only appeared after everything happened.” Michelle says.

“I'm sorry for thinking you purposely took my powers M.J. I just thought that no one could take my powers. Which by the way can I have them back now?” Peter asks.

“You see that's the problem” Michelle says scrunching her nose a bit “ I haven't figured out how to give them back yet. They just end up leaving after 24 hours so until someone finally knows how to do that I'm stuck with them for about a few more hours or so.” She replied.

After more questions about Michelle’s powers and her life at home she got to go find her room. She took a well needed shower and put on a soft grey shirt and plaid pajama pants. All her stuff would be delivered there in a few days so she was stuck wearing what they gave her until then. Michelle went to bed that night finally relaxed from what happened that day.


	3. Training

Michelle woke up to the disfigured voice of a woman. She jolted out of bed to see what it was soon realizing it was just F.R.I.D.A.Y. She relaxed and went to see what today's outfit entailed. It was a simple pale pink hoodie, workout leggings and some tennis shoes. She walked out after pulling up her hair and entered the kitchen.

Most of the Avengers assembled in the kitchen already only missing Falcon and Spider-Man. Michelle grabbed a plate and made toast before sitting down on a stool at the counter. She was quietly crunching on her toast when Spid… Peter entered. She gave him a look as if to say morning. He nodded back and went to make his breakfast. Things hadn't been the same with them since the powers incident. She could tell most of the Avengers still did not fully trust her.

Eventually the whole group was here and eating together. She did not know what the plans were for today, but she knew that they weren't going to be easy to do. She hadn't been that eminent on working out recently because she would rather draw or read. Soon Captain America finally started to answer her question.

“Michelle” he said “today we will be doing some training on the 4th floor and analysing your powers to we can help you to give powers back when you want to and control them so you don't always take them.” Captain America says.

Michelle nods and tries to start a conversation with Peter. She still hopes to have one friend here.

“So how do you balance being a hero and school? It must be really hard right?” Michelle asks Peter slowly.

“Well it is nowhere close to easy, but it is doable. I study almost any chance I get plus it doesn't hurt to already be smart you know” Peter replies.

“Yeah I guess I do” she replies with a soft, warming smile. She bites her lip and twines her fingers in her soft brown curls.

Later that morning the whole team, which Michelle is apart of now, headed down to the 4th floor to get started. Captain America stood in the middle of the floor waiting for her.

“First” he says “ we will see what happens when you take my powers.”

Michelle slowly touches his shoulder. Within seconds Captain America was back to his old scrawny self, the team hasn't seen before. Except Bucky of course.

Tony let out a snort and started dying laughing almost falling over onto the others. Natasha punches him in the arm to get him to stop although she did have a small smirk on her face. Hawkeye was sneering up in the rafters, she could hear him with her enhanced senses.

“Seriously!” Captain America shouts angrily. He walked over to a mirror and pulled at his now baggy clothes.

Michelle tries to apologize, but can't keep herself together. It’s just to funny, plus everyone else was laughing.

“I'm sorry” she says laughing “but I can't take you seriously Captain when you're that small compared to me who is now super muscular now!” Michelle squeaks in laughter,

“First of all it's not funny guys and second of all call me Steve. Also you can call us by are real names Michelle” Steve said annoyed.

“Aye aye Captain Steve” Michelle replies.

She hears a couple more laughs and snickers behind her. SHe even gets a shoulder on the back and a smile from Peter.

“So now we have to figure out how to give me back my powers instead of waiting 24 hours for them to return.” Steve says patriotically.

“I'll give you two hundred dollars if you get a picture of this” Tony whispers to you.

Michelle shakes her head, laughing and walks over to Natasha.

“What do you think I should do now?” Michelle asks her.

“Try to kick their butts, duh” she said with a smirk “let's tag team them okay?”

“ Why are you so open to me?” Michelle asks.

“I see myself in you. A better, smarter part of myself” She replies.

Michelle smiles and nods in response unable to say anything and gets back onto the court and preps herself. This will be fun. Natasha gets Thor set up first to go against Michelle. Natasha secretly leaves the room and finds a way to get on the ceiling.

“Do not be mad if you are unable to beat me, Lady Michelle. I am almost a god after all.” Thor booms aloud.

“Don't worry I won't” she says wistfully.

Thank you mom for seven years of gymnastics to back me up. Michelle gets into a stance and plans on using Steves powers to strength. 

“And go!” Tony shouts from the sidelines. He is holding a bowl of popcorn waiting to see such an amazing fight.

“Go Thor!” Tony shouts before getting punched by Hawkeye who had jumped out of his hiding place.

“Way to be nepotistic, Tony” Michelle shouts back.

Thor tries to pick up Michelle, but fails from her new found agility and stamina. Michelle jumps up into a backflip and land in a crouch before trying to grab Thor’s legs. Thor stubbled for a second before regaining his balance. That's when it all went wrong. Thor gets muscular, if that was even possible, and looks at Michelle with curiosity.

“What?” She asks him.

“You took my powers” he says in awe.

“I thought I could only take one power at a time” she said confused.

“I think I found it” Steve says, lightning swirling and sparking around his hand.

Michelle stares in wonder at another newfound gift.

“Lady Michelle, you did not say you could switch our powers” Thor booms to everyone.

“Well I couldn't yesterday, so it must be a new power that comes with taking them from people. This is the second I've got a new power that includes taking them” Michelle expressed to Thor.

“So I have lightning powers now? That is awesome!” Steve says coming in for a high five. “But we still need to learn how to control your powers so don't touch anything that can give you powers.”

“Can do” Michelle replied saluting.

“And stop being so….so patriotic and saluting me!” He commanded.

Tony and Clint come and pat Michelle on the back.

She looks worrisome at her back befor realizing she didn't take their powers.

“This will be interesting” Clint whispered to Michelle.

Michelle nodded in agreement and walked over to Peter.

“So, are you allowed to leave or do you have to stay here?” She asked.

“I can leave whenever I want, as long as I do training and what not.” Peter replies. “Do you want me to steal you out of here so we can go hang out with Ned?”

“Would you hate me if I said yes?” Michelle asks.

“No I have a feeling that you could use some some time away from here. Plus they will be busy with Thor and Steve anyways.” Peter says.

“Yeah, your right. Let's go now before they notice.” Michelle whispers.

She felt so elated leaving the compound. Oh god, what has Peter done to her.


	4. Someone New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I had major writers block and i felt that no-one liked my work so i gave up for a bit. Yesterday my Mom forced me to write another chapter so here I am, back on schedule!  
> *** NEW NOTE AND CHAPTER EDIT***  
> Ok, so I thought that Anya Corazon was Peters daughter because when I searched up spider-girl on Wikipedia, It said Anya was his daughter, but I was wrong! May "Mayday" Parker is their daughter and their are two different Spider- girls. I only figured it out because I decided to start reading a Spider-Girl comic for fun and it said that Anya wasn't Peter's Daughter, sooooooo yeah i'm gonna fix it now!! new chapter coming in a couple days!

Peter and Michelle walk towards the door when Wanda comes up behind them. Perfect. She taps Michelle on the shoulder.

“What?” Michelle asked a bit unpleasantly.

“Where are you going?” She ask Michelle and Peter.

“Going to see a our friend Ned, why?” Michelle asked.

“Well you better take these” Wanda said handing her gauntlets. “While those dumbos were getting you to practice your powers, I was recreating my old power damping gauntlets for you to use as a temporary fix!” Wanda exclaimed.

Michelle grabbed them in glee.

“You did this for me?” Michelle asked.

“Yes I did. I have been in the place that you're right now so don’t give up ok?” Wanda asked.

Michelle put them on and gave her a light hug with her hands only.

“Thank you Wanda!” Michelle says, excitedly.

“You are very welcome puer aranea amans.”

Thor and Cap’s powers switch back to normal when Michelle puts the glove-gauntlets on. Thor soon gets transmission to head to a fire planet and collect a crown. With a burst of lightning he swings is hammer and leaves them there.

 

 

As Michelle and Peter walk to the door, a loud warping and sizzling sound comes from behind them. They turn around to see a vortex, portal thing in the air growing bigger. The team runs into the room with awestruck faces, their suits already on. The portal makes a searing sound and something flies and hits Michelle square in the face. Peter runs up to her, but pauses and stares at the girl who lay on top of Michelle. The team run up ready to catch or fight the girl, but fail to her speed.

“What the heck is going on” Michelle screams, pushing the girl off of her.

The girl climbs up the wall, shooting webs at the Avengers, only leaving Michelle and Peter unharmed.

“Can you guys calm done!” the strange burnette yelled. “I am May "Mayday" Parker from the year 2049 and I am not here to harm any of you! If you guys would have just asked first, you would have known that!”

“Why are you here Mayday?” Peter asked sternly.

“I am here for you Peter because the you from the future sent me here, back in time to help you and the others.” Mayday said.

“How do you know us and what do we need help with?” Tony shouted from under the webs he is trying to break out of with the Avengers. “And where do your powers come from? How are you just like Pe- Spider-Man?”

“Uh strange metal dude I-” Mayday starts. 

“And how do you not know who I am? I’m Tony Stark man!” Tony squeaks.

Mayday stands there for a second as a look of realization hits her. She quickly grabs the spray of web remover from her side of her belt and quickly removes all of the webs and sets the free. She runs up and gives Tony a hug. “OMG, Grandpa Tony!” Mayday squeals.

He stands there stiffly, looking down at the girl while the team is frozen, staring as well. 

“What? How am I your Grandpa?”

“Oh well because Peter is my Dad, duh.” She says pointing at him.

Michelle stands up, trying but failing to catch Peter when he faints. Mayday runs up to him and sprays him with this blue, sparkly mist. Peter jults up with a rush and screams “What just happened?”

“Well you from the future asked me from the future to bring this spray because when I told you about me I knew you would faint.” She replied.

 

“Ok two things Mayday. One, if you are Peter daughter, how did you not know about us? Two, what is coming that you needed to warn us about?” The Captain asked.

Michelle stands in the back away from the crowd rubbing her arm cautiously. She waits for an answer from Mayday, hoping it would calm her nerves.

“Ok so i’m not really sure if I am aloud to talk about why I don’t recognize you in the future so-”

“Ah ah ah, spill baby spider” Tony says.

“Fine, if you say so” she lets out a sigh before continuing “In the near future, the Mad Titan Thanos will come to take over and destroy the universe” Mayday says.

“Keep going” Cap says.

“Well you guys, The Guardians of the Galaxy and the Revengers team up to try and defeat him an-”

“Who are the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Revengers?” Natasha asks skeptically.

“The Guardians are basically the space Avengers which include Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot or i guess adolescent Groot. The Revengers are a team Thor makes while he is away going to fight the fire-demon guy with the big eyebrow. His team includes Him, Valkyrie, Hulk and Loki. He actual-”

“Loki is coming back to help?!” The whole team shouts.

“ IF YOU GUYS WOULD STOP INTERRUPTING I CAN EXPLAIN!” Mayday says angrily.

“Ok, I don’t know everything yet, but Loki was ruling Asgard and him and Thor got attacked by there sister who is the goddess of death and blah blah blah Loki joins the Revengers and becomes an anti-hero.”

Natasha gives Mayday a stern look and makes her continue. 

“ So Thanos will come and try to collect all of the Infinity stones, which Thor can explain later, for his infinity gauntlet. One of the stones is in Vision’s head so you know he will come to earth for it.”

“You called?” Vision says, walking through the wall. 

“If you guys would please let me finish!”

Vizion actually irked back at that.

“So the Time Stone is with Doctor Strange, Space Stone is with Loki, Power Stone is on Zandar with the Nova Core and the Reality Stone is with the Collector on Knowhere. Nobody knows where the Soul Stone is, not even me. Where i’m from, Thanos got all the stones and split the universe in half to “cleanse” it. Most of you died in the process. Grandpa Tony, even in your bleeding edge armour he killed you and Great-Grandpa Steve, you exerted all your strength holding him back from getting Vizion’s Mind Stone that he crushed you. He even kills Hulk when he returns with Thor, but that is much later on. I would have been back here sooner if I had the ability to make sure that when I time traveled, I didn’t tear up time in the process.” Mayday says letting out a huge huff of air.“ That was a lot to say to be honest and I may have found a solution to our problems” Mayday says, pointing at Michelle.

“Me?” Michelle gasps.

“ Well in my time you never got powers which just proves that time is an ever changing thing. When we fight Thanos we call it the Fight for the Infinity Gauntlet, at least in the time I come from. I find it a terrible name to say; it’s way to long.”

“Why not the Infinity War?” Peter pipes in.

“Yeah, Infinity War, I think that might just work” Mayday replies.


	5. Restless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I back with another chapter! I’ve had this done for a couple of days, just haven’t had the time to post it. So here it is! Btw i’m gonna wait until Infinity War has been out for along time before talking about it in the story!

Later that night after everyone finally settled and made sure Mayday was telling the truth, the team migrated to the living room. They were all too stressed to do anymore until tomorrow.  
Tony and Steve left to their rooms, presumably to think over what Mayday had told them. Peter had sat in the corner quietly while the group shared small talk and had a movie playing in the background. Mayday kept awkwardly scooting closer to Michelle for the past ten minutes, hoping to talk to her. 

“Uh, hey Michelle” Mayday said, getting her attention. She was fumbling a bit, but Michelle felt the same too. 

“Um, hey Mayday” Michelle whispered, biting her lip. Michelle has never been good with small talk, or even major discussions between people she just met. She only even tried to talk to Peter because they had decathlon together. They had grown closer from just being acquaintances to almost friends. Michelle didn’t have many friends, really she has none, but she is trying to change that.

“So why don’t you go talk to Peter?” Mayday asked, giving Michelle a small nudge.

Michelle shook her head lightly, twirling her curls that were loose from her bun. “It’s not that that easy. I mean, me and Peter are just getting to know each other more and what if he thinks it’s weird that I try to comfort him?” Michelle asked.

“Trust me, you will be fine~, give it a chance” Mayday replied.

Michelle shook her head in a slight nod before standing up. She slowly walked over to where Peter is sitting, squatting down next to him. He looked up, surprised to see her there. 

“Oh um, Michelle whats up?” Peter asks, trying to fake confidence. He pulled it off horribly and he knew it.

Michelle looks a Peter with an arched eyebrow and scoots a little closer. She rest her hand on his knee before speaking. He surprisingly didn't flinch away. 

“Look,” She says, hiding her hands in her hoodie “you can get through this, i've gotten through hard things too. I mean I got powers for god sake!” She says smiling.

Peter finally looks her in the eyes and smiles back. They sit there for a second before breaking contact so it doesn't get weird. Michelle pats him on his knee once more, a friendly gesture, before leaving with a small smile on her face. She almost felt as if everything was okay in her new life.

Almost.

It quickly dawned on her what her parents might be thinking happened to her. She’s been gone for days. She nervously scratched her wrist, a nervous habit she had. S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers probably told her parents.

Right?

She had to get her mind off these things so she quickly grabbed her sketch book and started to draw from memory. It had not occurred to her that she was drawing Peter until it was almost finished. Michelle wasn't sure if she liked Peter. He was really nice and smart, and could say the right thing you need to hear if he had to. She supposed he had almost become a constant in her life after she became captain on the decathlon team, but he did flake sometimes. 

At least now she knew why he did it so she let it slide. If she were to ever even think about him as more than a friend, their friendship would need to evolve first. She didn’t want anymore secrets between them. The were stuck together anyways.

After she had finished her drawing, she was called to the livingroom by Wanda and Natasha. She quietly walked in and was forced into a hug by Wanda. She loosened up a little before hugging her back.

“Tomorrow” Wanda says “ we are having a Girls Night because all of this is too stressful. Michelle agreed and sat on the couch with them, conversing various things they could do for their mini party.

By around midnight, everyone dispersed to go to bed or do their own thing. Michelle read quietly in the living room before heading to bed at around three. She still gets night terrors sometimes so she usually likes to delay the inevitable.

As she walked to her room she heard a half-hearted scream come from Peter's room. She peaked in before realizing what was going on. He was laying down on his bed, his sheets and blankets balled up and he was shaking. She walked up to him and touched his forehead. He was sweating profusely and was cold to the touch. She whispered his name to him a couple times before getting louder. She shook him a bit until he finally woke up.

Peter let out a gasp of air and scooted back away from Michelle before realizing who she was.

“Mi-Michelle?” He asked, wiping sweat of his face.

“ Yeah it’s me Peter. Are you okay?” Michelle asked, a concerned look on her face. She knew it was a stupid question because clearly he wasn’t, but she wanted to see what he would say.

“Yeah i’m” He runs his hands through his hair “i’m okay” He replies.

“No Peter. You’re not.” Michelle says bluntly. “Don’t lie about having nightmares because I can tell when something is not right. I get them too so I can relate a bit.”

Peter sits there for a second before moving back to sit at the other side of the bed with her. His brown eyes shine in the dimly lit room as a tear falls from his face. She holds her hands out to him and he took them and pulled her into a hug. She felt and heard his small whimpers and tears as they held each other. 

He rested his head on his soldier and let out a sob before talking.

“I’ve been getting these nightmares of the Vulture ever since I went against him last year. It’s as if I can really feel him there, staring at me coldly and when he hits me or throws me to the ground, I feel everything. Everything just hits me like I was run over by a train.” He says through tears. You rub his back and squeeze him tightly.

“I always go back to that night, where I chose to go save the day instead of staying at Homecoming. I had to take Flashes car to get to him faster and if we are being honest, i’m not a good driver.” He says.

“Please tell me you got some scratches on it or something to slyly get back at him for the way he treats you.” Michelle says, a smile on her face.

“I did actually, I ran into a bike rack when I first got it. You should have seen the look on his face when I gave it back to him.” He replies, his sob turning into a small laugh.

Michelle and Peter stared at each other for a long second before breaking out into a laughing fit. Peter hugged her again before thanking her. She simply smiled and said it was nothing and getting off his bed to her own room.

She opened her door and closed it behind her, then changed into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and headed to bed. She could finally rest knowing someone would be there for her too if she needed them to be.

When she finally fell asleep, no nightmares came to her and she rested peacefully that night. Things were starting to look up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Give me some recommendations for the following chapters if you want! Also the Guardians are coming sooner than I originally thought so it will differentiate from Infinity War a bit!


	6. Star-lord Man....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just wrote another chapter right after writing a 6 page essay? This Girl! So here you go and enjoy! Comment suggestions below! Not a lot of Peter and Michelle, but it's like that for the plot!

A couple days later, Michelle woke up to a loud metal screeching bang. She jolted out of bed, slipped on shoes and ran to go see what it was. She runs into Peter on her way there, who has his suit on, and they continue on their way to the others. Tony is already suited up alongside Natasha and Steve.

“Whats going on?” Michelle yells over the comotion.

“There is a mystery ship that has crashed in the yard” Tony says “It’s on fire and we need to check it out!”

Everyone nodded in agreement and rushes outside to the orange and blue ship siting there, crumbling into pieces.

People start running out of the ship cursing. Well maybe not people, more like a walking tree, talking raccoon, a giant blue-grey guy, a girl with antennas, a girl with green skin and most likely a normal person.

Everyone puts their guards up and Steve yells “Put your hands in the air!”

They turn around facing us, the most likely human man putting his hands in the air only.

“You don’t boss us! We haven’t done anything wrong!” The raccoon shouts.

“Who do you think you guys are?” Tony shouts. 

“Were the Guardians of the Galaxy!” The man shouts back, slowly putting his hands down. “I’m Star-Lord.”

“Who?” Natasha asked.

“Star-Lord man, the Legendary outlaw!” Star-lord says.

“Why are you here?” Clint asked, pointing his bow at them.

“Remember, I told you guys that they were coming to help!” Mayday piped in.

At that, everyone let their guards down to help them. Mayday smugly stood off to the side, watching.

“How did you end up crashing here?” Steve asked.

“Our ships mainframe crashed and sent ust tumbling towards Earth! We just happened to end up here.” The raccoon says, annoyed.  
“I am Groot” the tree says, looking at his phone.

“Hi Groot, I can’t believe you’re a talking tree, that's so cool!” Peter says, giddily.

“I am Groot!” Groot replies.

“You already said that.” Peter says.

“Well he don’t know speaking good like you and me. He can only say three words, I and Am and Groot, specifically in that order. I’m Rocket by the way.” Rocket says snarkily. “And why are you wearing a mask? That's just weird.”

“To keep my identity a secret, why else?” Peter asked.

“You could really hideous under the mask, you never know” Rocket replies. Michelle smirks and tries to hide her laugh.

“What?” Peter squeaks “that's not true!”

“I am Groot.” 

“You’re right Groot, that does sound like something a hideous person would say!” Rocket says loudly. Peter stomps off over to Tony to help him with the ship.

“Michelle?!” Steve yells.

“Yeah? Whats up?” Michelle asked, walking over to him.

“Can you help Tony, Bucky and I with the fire?” Steve asked.

“Yeah!”Michelle said. She removed her gauntlets, gingerly and pulled down her sleeves once more before walking towards the fire. The yellow-orange light fell on her face as she got closer. Michelle tied her hair back before touching the fire. The embers swished around her before disappearing into thin air. Everyone stared at her before talking.

“Well, you didn’t need our help I guess” Bucky said, congratulating her. He held his metal arm out to shake her hand, she almost took it until she realised she forgot her gauntlets. She quickly moved back and murmured an apology before grabbing them and putting them on. 

She shook his hand then and heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw Rocket standing behind her. He cleared his throat and lightly pushed Michelle out of the way.

"How much?" Rocket asked Bucky.  


"It's not for sale." Bucky said, gesturing to his gun.

"Not the gun, the arm!" Rocket said, grabbing for it.

Peter Quill quickly rushes over to Rocket and stops him.

“Stop it! I need his arm for my plan!” Rocket growls sarcastically.

"No! No, you don't. No, you don't need that guy's arm." Peter Quill says.

"No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." Rocket replies, holding in his laugh.

Bucky quickly walks away from Rocket, subconsciously trying to hide his arm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, The Guardians settled into their temporary rooms. Gamora and Mantis have been officially invited to the girls night they were having. Mantis quickly agreed asking what a Girls Night was and you all quickly set up to show her. Gamora was a bit more rugged at first, but conceded into coming and joining in. Michelle had never had a girls night either so she was excited. Mayday was also excited to get to relax.

Blankets and pillows were thrown around everywhere, many bowls of popcorn and candy were set up, stacks of movies on top of the table and they were all in their pajamas. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling above them and make up kits were set down by movies.

“Wow,” Mantis says “your culture here is very pleasing!” Mantis tries to smile, but it turns into a weird way of showing teeth.

“What are you doing?” asked Natasha.

“I’m smiling, I here it's the thing to do to get people to like you!” Mantis replies.

“We may have to fix that” Natasha says.

Mayday swings into the room and lands on a pile of pillows.

“Let's get this party started!” She shouts.

Before Michelle knew it, a pillow fight broke out amongst them. Feathers were flying around everywhere, making Michelle sneeze a bit. They were all full of giggles, even Gamora, until more pillows started coming at them. They turned around and saw the guys running in with pillows in hand ready for a war. 

The girls simultaneously looked at each other before making a silent agreement. They turned back to the guys who had put their guards down, thinking the fight was over, and charged at them. They didn’t see what was coming until it was to late. They ended up in a dog pile and couldn’t stop laughing.

They forced the guys to sit down and let them do their make up for barging into the girls night. Soon, Thor had his hair braided and Tony had his nails done, even if he hated it. Wanda and Natasha finally forced them out so they could continue their night together.

“So Mantis, whatare your antennas for and what can you do?” Michelle asked her, curiously.

“I believe they help with my empathic powers I have” Mantis replies. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Sure” Michelle answers.

“Who wants to go first?” Mantis askes.

Wanda, Michelle and Mayday turned to Natasha knowingly.

“No” Natasha says.

“Come on, Nat, it will be fun!” Wanda says, pulling her over to Mantis.

“Fine~” Natasha says, sighing.

Mantis places a hand on her arm and her antennas glow.

“You feel a longing inside you” Mantis says.

Natasha just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“A longing for Bruce.” Mantis says. A small, barely visible blush forms on Natasha’s face.

“Ok next!” Nat says enthusiastically. Everyone giggles at that. Mayday whispers something to Mantis. Mantis comes moves over to Michelle.

She touches her shoulder and weird-smiles at her, they would need to fix that. 

“You feel love~” Mantis says.  
“Uh… I guess I do love this party and-” Michelle gets cut off.

“No, romantic love for the Spider-boy Peter!” Mantis says.

“OOOOOOOOOOO!” Everyone says.

Michelle must have become a tomato at that point from how red she turned.

Maybe she did like him as more than a friend.


	7. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied…. Since I saw Infinity War I couldn't keep back the spoilers so just a heads up, spoilers ahead! You have been warned…….

Michelle wakes up the next morning and yawns while rubbing her eyes. Turned out to be a bad idea because she forgot she fell asleep with makeup on. Last night, Mantis also used her empathic abilities on Gamora who secretly likes Quill. Then they watched cheesy romantic comedies and gave each other horrible makeovers. 

They didn't go to sleep until around 4:30 it was probably pretty late. Michelle checked the time to see it was already two pm. The other girls were still asleep so she tiptoed to the mini kitchen to grab something to eat. When she opened the fridge all that was in there was milk and butter. Milk and Butter! What would she do with milk and butter? She slammed the fridge shut, wishing she was on another floor of the building. 

She walked over to a random hallway, looking for another room with food. As she was walking, she heard the soft noise of something from an electronic. Michelle creeped along the wall and slowly turned the corner. She peeked into a semi-dark room. As she inched closer she saw a girl with her back to her, looking at her phone. It took her a minute to realise it was Mayday sitting on a chair, watching a video. When Michelle looked at the screen, she saw Captain America fighting four armed monsters alongside The Black Panther, Rocket, Groot, Natasha, Wanda, Bucky, Iron Patriot, Falcon, Thor and the Wakandan Tribes.

The creatures with multiple arms were savages in their fighting. Mayday skipped past that to where Captain America was holding back Thanos’ Gauntlet back. He gets punched in the face and thrown to the ground by Thanos, alongside the others who fought him.

Thanos surged forward to where Wanda was using her magic on Visions’ head, or maybe his stone, and tries to grab for Vision. Wanda stops him with her powers and explodes Vision on the battlefield. Thanos then calls Wanda his child and uses the Time Stone to bring him back to life. 

Michelle has to hold herself back from confronting Mayday when Thanos rips the Mind Stone out of Visions head, which kills him, and putting it into his gauntlet. Rainbow light rushes around Thanos as he felt the full power of the Infinity Stones, until a hammer-ax thing slices through his chest.

I thought we lost, Michelle thought to herself. 

That’s when Thanos says you should have gone for the head and he snaps his fingers. After that all heck breaks loose.

Mayday is about to scroll forward when she pauses and lingers, trying to watch a little more. The screen moves over to where Bucky is walking. He then falls over, saying Steve’s name as his last word before disintegrating on the ground.

The tears Michelle didn’t know she had broke loose then, as half of the group died right in front of her.

Mayday made a sniffing sound and scrolled to a feed which seemed to come from Tony’s suit, or his new suit that noone has seen yet.

Michelle see’s the Guardians, excluding Rocket, Groot because he died and Gamora. Mantis says something's happening, before disappearing into dust. Then Drax questions for Quill, and dies right alongside where Mantis was. Peter Quill says ‘Oh Man’ before disintegrating too. Michelle’s eyes are stinging, red and puffy at this point where she almost turns Wy until the feed cuts to Peter and Tony.

\--------------------------------

“Mr. Stark” Peter says “I don’t feel so good.” Tony tries to reassure him as Peter is stumbling and falls into Tony, giving him a hug.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to go, sir please~ please I don’t want to go!” Peter says, falling onto the ground slowly, Tony leaning over him.

“Tell… Michelle that…” Peter says, whispearing the rest to Tony. He leans back down and looks at Tony again.

“I’m sorry” Peter says, as he disintegrates on the ground and his ash floats away.

Tony looks at where he was, then off to the distance, in distress. He holds is left hand and sits on the ground.

\--------------------------------

The feed cuts off at that and Michelle whimpers and lets out a big sob. Mayday turns around and stares at Michelle who is crying uncontrollably on the ground in a ball behind her. Michelle is shaking and heaving in her tears as more footsteps come down the hallway.

“Michelle? What are you d-” Mayday is cut off by the other girls rushing in.

“Whats going on?” Natasha asked, sternly. She helped Michelle off the floor and Wanda pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

“What happened?” Natasha asked again.

“Well I was watching a video of the fight in the Infinity War when Michelle must have walked in here and s-” Mayday gets cut off again.

“No!” Michelle says, pulling away from Wanda’s grasp. “No, you lied!” Michelle says pointing at her and moving closer. “ You said Peter sent you here from the future, but you lied because I saw what happened to him and everyone else in that video!”

“Is this true?” Natasha asks, moving closer to Mayday.

“Fine! Yes I did! I did lie about what happened to keep you guys safe!” Mayday yells.

“Do Steve and Tony even die?” Gamora asked.

“N-no, they don’t, but others do” Mayday whimpers out.

“Why would you lie about is?” Natasha asked, angrily.

“ I didn’t want you guys to figure out who really died, so I made up to make you worry less.”

“Well you gonna have to tell us now! Or show us for that matter.” Natasha says.

***  
**  
*

They assemble the team in front of the giant T.V. Everyone except the girls didn’t know what was going on.

“Whats going on Natasha? Why did you call everyone here, even Peter who was at school?’ Steve asked. He was big on the whole education thing.

“Because of her” Natasha says, pointing at Mayday. “ She lied about what happens in the Infinity War.”

The group looks at ayday as Gamora ushers her over to the screen.

“Play it” Gamora says.

As Mayday sets up the screen, Peter walk over to Michelle.

“Whats going on?” he asked, worry clear on his face.

“I’m-i’m sorry Peter” Is all she says, pulling him into a small hug.

“For what?” he asked.

“You’ll see” Michelle says with a sad face, moving to sit on the couch.

The feed starts up again and shows the Avengers are trying to hold Thanos back. The Hulkbuster gets shoved into the wall and Steve holds back the gauntlet.

Tony pauses the video for a second. “Is that me?” he asked, pointing at the Hulkbuster.

“No” Mayday says “that’s Bruce Banner.”

“Why is he in the suit?” Tony questions.

“Him and the Hulk have been having some problems, but there not important.” Mayday replies.

Tony turns the feed back on to where Thanos punches Steve in the face, knocking him out. They watch as Thanos is held back by Wanda’s magic and her destroying Vision. Wanda lets a single tear slip before quickly wiping it away. She keeps trying to keep her composer. They see Thanos turn back time and grab Vision’s stone from his head.

There is a surprised gasp as Thor throws his new hammer ‘The StormBreaker’ through Thanos’ ches.

The video pauses again. 

“I thought you said we lost” Steve says.

“We did” Mayday replies vaguely and pushes the play button.

They sit and watch as Thor talks to a dying Thanos, who says ‘You should have gone for the head’ before snapping his fingers. 

Steve stares blankly the screen as Bucky calls out for him. Bucky looks worse for the wear as he sees himself disintegrate.

They see T’challa try to help Okoye when he dies and Sam disappear on the ground. Rocket runs to cover Groot’s eyes when he dies and Wanda holds onto Vision as she is wisped away while leaning over Vision’s dead body.

The screen cuts again and Michelle knows what's coming.

Mantis curls into a ball and cries when she watches herself say ‘something's happening’ and crumble into a million pieces and be blown away. Drax looks away as he sees himself call out Quill’s name, knowing what would happen next. Quill goes and hugs Gamora as he dies and says ‘oh man’.When Strange comes on the screen they pause again.  
“Who’s that?” Tony asked.

“Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and protector of Earth.” Mayday says “You guys will meet him later.”

As the video continues, they hear Strange apologies to Tony.

“Tony, it was the only way.” he says, turning to ash.

When they hear Peter’s voice they all make a surprised sound.

Michelle grabs Peter’s hand as his part comes in.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good” he says.

As he falls into a hug, the group knows what's happening. It hits them harder because he’s just a kid.

When he whispers to Tony about Michelle and says ‘I’m Sorry’, Michelle feels his hand clench. Michelle looks up at Peter’s face as he watches himself die in Tony’s arms. He is pale and sweating, staring at the screen. 

When it ends and Nebula comes on the screen, the feed shuts off and Mayday looks at her hands.

“That’s why I lied” Mayday says.

Peter gets up and backs away slowly into a hall before running to his room.

“Peter?!” Tony and Michelle said at once as they ran after him. The others stayed back and conversed with Mayday.

They run up to his locked door and Michelle bangs on it. With no answer, Tony pulls out his repulsor Iron Man glove and shoots down the door. Peter jumps back when he sees the bust in and moves away from the door.

“Peter, come here” Tony says, pulling him in for a hug.

They talk about how he feels and what would happen to Aunt May, until Peter notices Michelle standing there. He pulls her into a hug to and she tries to reassure him that everything is ok.

“Michelle?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?” Michelle replies.

“Thank you, f-for everything and for being here for me” Peter says, hugging her tighter.

“Always” Michelle says, and she really believes it.


	8. Pizza Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it may seem that the others are forgetting about the Infinity War in this chapter, but their not. I wanted to give you guys a less angst, fluffy~ish chapter so you have time to breath. Has more Peter in it, which is good although it will raise some questions about future chapters so you will have to keep reading the chapters that follow! I’m sorry it took me so long to upload, I just took my EOC’s and next week i’m going to take finals so I haven't had a lot of time. Anyways your journey awaits into the story so talk to you guys soon! I wish happiness and sunshine on you all because we've got a less than year until Avengers 4!!!

Over a month later, they have had many, almost non-stop training sessions. Michelle has been working with Tony and Wanda on a new way to suppress her powers. They came up with a pill she can take that lasts a few hours at a time. Turns out Mayday had lied about how much time they had until the war. They had a couple years at least until Thanos came, which really helped. 

Tony has been working every waking hour he had on his new suit of microbots which was still in its testing phase. Clint went to see his family with Natasha and get in contact with Nick Fury who had gone dark a couple weeks earlier alongside Mariah Hill. Vision was learning how to make himself look like a normal person with Wanda’s help. 

Michelle was pretty sure they were in love, but decided not to comment….. to much at least.

Steve and Bucky have received a call from the poor kingdom Wakanda to talk about working together. Even if Michelle had no idea what Wakanda could do to help, she was glad they called. The Guardians have worked on rebuilding there ship and Groot has joined Mayday, Peter and Michelle’s official teen club in the compound. When Ned gets to visit he joins them too, always in awe around everyone. No-one knows where Thor and Bruce are, but as time keeps ticking grow more and more worried. Mayday was forgiven and loved to learn more about the Avengers. She grew closer with Michelle too. 

Michelle was in the middle of working out when Peter came in, along with Mayday. It had taken slightly longer for Peter to forgive Mayday than the others, but the eventually became friends. She was his daughter after all. 

Speaking of daughters, Michelle has become almost like a daughter to Tony. They had bonded over science and her powers and he quickly saw her as a constant in his life. Pepper adored her and would take her out for brunch and girls days as much as she could. Michelle had always wished for parents like them in her life. Her parents were never the kindest people in the universe.

“Hey whats up?” Michelle asked, wiping the sweat off her face. She steatied the punching bag before hitting it full blast with her strength. She has gotten way stronger with all there training so she wasn't just a weakling member.

“We have some good news!” Peter said excitedly. He has been waiting for this moment since Tony told him that Michelle could return to school and see her family.

“What is it?” Michelle asked while staring at the punching bag. She closed her eyes and imagined the bag as Thanos and sent a punch flying straight to the middle of it. When she cracked her eyes open, sand was pouring out of it and her hand was through the middle. Maybe she did have super strength.

Peter and Mayday stared at the bag for a minute before continuing. 

“You get to go back to school with us!” Peter shouts, smiling widely.

“Us? Who’s us?” Michelle asked, dragging the bag to the other side of the room. SHe pulled off her wrap on her hands and wipes her hands off.

“I get to go to school with you guys!” Mayday says, jumping in glee.

“Okay great, I’ve missed school and home.” Michelle says, anxiously pulling on her rubber bands on her wrist, under her sweatshirt.

“Why are you always wearing long sleeves all the time?” Mayday asked “it’s like 85 degrees outside.”

“Oh I uh… they’re just really comfortable…” Michelle replies, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

“Okay then!” Mayday says, too cheerfully. Mayday put a small smirk on her face and walked away from Michelle and Peter.

Peter walks over to Michelle and look down at his hands.

“Hey can I talk to you for a second?” He asked.

“Uh...yeah sure” Michelle says, grabbing a water bottle.

You’ve got this, Peter thought to himself. You can ask her. Ever since Michelle has been around with the Avengers, Peter has been getting this fluttery feeling inside. She always seemed to be there for him wherever he was and really cared about him. She could have hated him for hiding he was Spider-Man and that Ned had known and didn’t tell her, but Michelle was totally cool with it.

After that night where she helped him with his nightmare about Vulture, Peter kept thinking about her more and more. When she went with the other girls and had their girls night, Peter and the guys had their own.

It was mostly just them attacking the girls with pillows, watching movies and talking. Steve seemed to catch on that Peter liked Michelle sooner than he thought he would. Steve questioned him about it and Peter tried to play it cool and say no, but he didn’t believe him. STeve convinced him to ask her out and Peter convinced him not to tell Tony.

At least Peter was until he saw the video feed of what happens in the war from Mayday. He would have to ask her how she was here later. Now he felt ready to ask Michelle out so he was gonna do it. No matter what she said.

“I-I was just gonna…” Oh no! Peter was blanking terribly and didn’t know what to do. Michelle looked at him expectantly and he continued “say that you better have studied your terms for decathlon because Flash is ready to challenge you for your spot!”

“Oh! Umm...Okay” Michelle says with a weary smile. She finishes off her water and ran her hand through her hair.

“Well i‘m gonna go take a shower then.” Michelle says.

Michelle had thought Peter was gonna ask her out, but he didn’t so maybe feel the same way. Michelle walks to her room after saying goodbye to Peter and gets ready to shower. She was  
washing her umber curls in deep thought. Maybe I can actually do my hair and makeup to get Peter to notice me, she thought to herself. 

After finishing her shower, she dried off and went to put some clothes on. She grabbed her favorite pair of black jeans and went to her shirt closet. She went to grab her long-sleeve band shirt when she hesitated. Her hand hovered over a babydoll pink colored corset top with noodle strap sleeves. Wanda had given it to her a few weeks ago when she had convinced Michelle and her to buy some new clothes. She grabs it and puts all of her clothes and puts them on. She looks in the mirror at her outfit she assembled. It wasn’t her type of clothing, but it did look nice on her. She looks down at her wrists to see if the bruising is still there. By now it was barely noticeable to the naked eye, but just to be sure she put some concealer on them. 

Pleased with her outfit, she put on her boots and grabbed a flowery shaw. She walked back into her bathroom and straightened her hair for the first time in four years. She applied some light makeup and grabbed her new Stark phone. Before she walked out the door, she took her pill and put a couple in her pill case just for extra measure.

As she slipped out her door, she ran into someone's chest and they made an ‘oof’ sound. She looked up to see a bewildered Peter.

“Oh, hey Michelle!” Peter says “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere in particular, I just wanted to get out of the compound for a little while.” Michelle replies. 

“Oh cool, uh d-do you want to go hangout with me and Ned at Joe’s Pizzeria?” 

“Okay, just let me grab my wallet.” 

“Nah, it’s fine, i’ll pay!” Peter replies.

“You really don-”

“Yes I do! We are friends and Mr.Stark’s paying anyways.”

“Well I can’t argue with that.” Michelle says, giddly. Her and Peter go on their war to the pizzaria.

As they are walking to the car so they can get back to Queens, Peter realizes what Michelle’s wearing.

“Hey you have short sleeves on,” Peter exclaims “You didn’t do that just because Mayday brought it up did you?”

“Well she, uh, made me realize that I don’t wear them often so I put this shirt on.” She replies, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

When they get there, Ned is already waiting is already waiting in a booth for them. The walk over and sit down, getting Ned’s attention.

“Hey guys,” Ned says “Long time no see Michelle!”

“I know, I just got let out of the tower today so Peter invited me here!” Michelle says with a toothy-grin.

“Ready to order?” Peter asked.

\---

When they were finishing up their pizza’s, Ned and Peter with cheese and Michelle with spinach, Peter and Ned were arguing about Star Wars as usual. That's when the first shot came. 

People were screaming and frantically running out of the pizza place. Peter and Michelle got up in an instant, Shoving Ned to the ground. 

“Do you have your powers?” Peter asked.

“No I took the pill about an hour ago, so I have a couple or so hours until it wears off!” She shouts over the chaos. “Do you have your suit?!”

“Yeah, it’s in my bag, but I need time to change!” He yells as bullets whiz past.

“I’ve got you covered!” Michelle says before she ducks down and runs to the shooters.

“No, wait!” Peter yells as he grabs for her, but she has already made away and outside the restaurant. He grabs his bag and runs to change. He tries to as fast as possible.

Michelle runs towards the seven shooters, quickly dodging bullets.

“Hey guys!” She yells at them. They all look and point their guns towards her.

“ Didn’t anybody tell you that shooting up a place is illegal?” Michelle taunts.

“Yeah, and you are just the person we were looking for!” One of the men yelled.

At that Michelle charged at them, thanking her Mom and Natasha for her agility and fighting skills. Even if she had only trained for a couple months, she had seven years of gymnastics lessons and three years of Tae Kwon Do to her advantage. They start shooting again, but Michelle rolls over a car and out of the way of the bullets. Three of the men run off, which she presumes is because their scared, as she gets closer. When she tries to jump over another car, she misses and rolls to the ground. She tries to use the move Natasha taught her by kicking someone from the ground and using the momentum to throw herself when she feels a sharp pain in her chest. She looks down to the crimson blood dripping her side. A bullet must have hit her. As she grabs her side and adds pressure, another hits her in the leg. 

She was high on adrenaline now, barely feeling it as she tries to run at the guys again. The three guys who disappeared earlier were now back, holding a giant cannon-gun contraption. They pull the trigger on it and blast Michelle into the air and sending her flying back into something. She groans as the something makes an ‘oof’ sound when she hits it or them.

“Michelle?!” Peter says, under his mask. She flew right into him as he was running out to help her. 

He moves out from under Michelle and sets her down gently. He sees the blood pouring from her and shoots webs at the wounds to temporarily close them.

“I’ll be right back!” he yells at her, only seeing her blink in response. He quickly webs up the men and takes the big gun away from them, just as Tony shows up in his suit.

“What happened kid?” Tony asked frantically “ Karen notified me about the situation!”

“These seven guys tried to kill and/or take Michelle!” Peter shouts back “ Michelle is in the alley way, she was shot multiple times because she didn’t have her powers!”

Tony rushes over to an unconscious Michelle and picks her up. He flys her to the medical bay at the compound at almost the speed of light. He set her down by Doctor Cho and she was immediately prepared for surgery.


	9. Sorry for not updating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers block and my stupid school

I’m just gonna make this short and simple. I have been suffering writers block on this story. I had actually prepared 2 more chapters to update it with months ago, but something happened. I had kept ALL of my writing and work that I have made since second grade one one email account. My school email account. I had no use for it except for writing so I used it just for that. And it blew up in my face. For the first time in like 8 years, my school administrators changed the password to ALL of the school email accounts. I lost everything, work and projects I made when I was little. I also lost my new chapters I wrote and a couple new fanfics I planned on posting. This made me really mad and depressed so I took time off from writing and trying to rewrite the work I’ve lost. I apologize for letting you down when I said I would update. I’m trying to write new chapters that will come out soon. If you have any questions, feel free to comment down below. Anyways, you guys are all amazing and I wish you the best. Hang in there!

Sincerely,  
~The Author of this story, Cree

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Spider-Man Fic so if it is not that good let me know. I will try to update every other day. Kudos and Comments welcome! Sorry its short.


End file.
